


20cm Apart

by Little_Dimples



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha Choi Yeonjun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Beta Kang Taehyun, Blow Jobs, Bottom Huening Kai, Consensual Underage Sex, Cute, Cute Choi Soobin, Cute Huening Kai, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neck Kissing, Non-Penetrative Sex, Omega Huening Kai, Omega Verse, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Scenting, Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Some Humor, Soobin is weak for Kai so weak, Top Choi Soobin, the rest of the members judging them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dimples/pseuds/Little_Dimples
Summary: Kai has been touchy lately but Soobin felt as if he was always like this. The members think differently. Or Huening Kai is overtly crossing the skinship line and Soobin notices a bit late.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 14
Kudos: 479





	20cm Apart

Soobin let Kai get away with a lot of things for the mere fact that the omega was young. He let the foreign boy tease and pick on him, he let him steal his food, he let him be a brat in every sense because well, it just felt okay to let Kai do some of the things he does even if they were sometimes annoying. Like right now he was working on a song, Yeonjun had sent him a small demo and he was almost finished piecing it together. Kai opened the door to the studio almost unnoticeable if it weren’t for his scent. It drafted towards Soobin in calm waves and his nose twitched in interest.

“Yes ?” Soobin asked.

“Are you going to be here for a while hyung ?” Kai asked.

“Maybe. Why ? Need something ?” Soobin asked.

“Need you.” Kai said without missing a beat. See this is why he was able to get away with a lot. He’s adorable.

“Hmm. I’m right here.” Soobin said, fingers tapping away on the keyboard, eyes not leaving the screen. Kai moved closer, pulling a chair up to sit next to Soobin.

“Can I stay here for a bit ? I won’t be loud I promise.” Kai said.

“You always say that.” Soobin said and glanced at the younger. Kai pouted at the teasing.

“I’m serious ! I’ll be right here, silent.” Kai said.

“Okay.” Soobin said. It didn’t take long for him to fall back into his work, music flowing every once in a while from his headphones. He almost forgot Kai was there until he felt something hit his shoulder. He glanced to see the younger, a bit sleepy eyed, nuzzle into him. Cute. Moving one had to stroke the soft locks of Kai’s hair, he continued his work. Only a few more minutes passed until Kai nose hit his neck. Soobin almost jumped out of his at the contact of something pressing close to his scent glands. “What are you doing ?” Soobin asked.

“You smell good.” Kai said.

“Of course I do.” Soobin snorted.

“You smell like alpha.” Kai said.

“That’s what I am.” Soobin teased.

“Smells good. Want to smell like you.” Kai whines softly.

“Hmm. You’re doing it wrong, you have to put your nose here.” Soobin grabbed the back of Kai’s head, bringing him to his scent glands. “And breathe in.” Kai did as he was told, took a small breath in and all but shivered.

“Hyung.” Kai whined and Soobin looked down at him.

“What ?” Soobin asked.

“I want you...” Kai trailer off, suddenly shy.

“What ? What is it ?” Soobin asked, saving his file to give the younger his full attention.

“I want you to smell like me too.” Kai said in a tiny voice. His cheeks pink and he could only hold Soobin’s gaze for a moment before hiding back into his neck.

“You want me to smell like you ? Want me to breathe you in like this ?” Soobin grabbed Kai by the neck, twisting his head to the side and pressing his nose into the younger’s scent gland. Kai whimpered, soft and sweet and Soobin should probably pull away but Kai has always smelled good. He smelled like freshly washed warm clothes and puffed pastries and it was so addicting. Soobin dragged his nose gently on Kai’s scent eliciting another whimper, a needy one this time before pulling back.

“Hyung...” Kai met his eyes. The normal honey were now a soft blue. “I smell like you now.”

“And I you.” Soobin said, fingers rubbing gently against Kai’s nape.

“We smell like us.” Kai said, smiling.

“You’re so cute I’m going to die.” Soobin said moving to bite at Kai’s cheek. 

“No no hyung stop !” Kai laughed.

“So pretty.” Soobin said, nosing at Kai’s cheek. The younger rolled his eyes.

“You made me tired now. Let’s go home.” Kai said, standing up.

“Okay.” Soobin knew he wouldn’t get much more work done, not with Kai acting so lovely in his lap. The next morning when Soobin rolled out of bed and into the kitchen he was all but tackled by Yeonjun.

“Binnie how's the song ?” Yeonjun asked.

“Getting there hyung. Maybe another day.” Soobin said.

“That’s good. I can see an intense choreography already being made for it.” Yeonjun said sliding the tall boy a glass of orange juice. Soobin took it with a thanks.

“What do you think about finishing it with me ?” Soobin asked. He was met with silence and it made him look up. “Hyung ?” The older was staring at him. Yeonjun leaned in close, nose scenting the air around them.

“You smell like an omega.” Yeonjun said. Soobin felt his cheeks heat up.

“Yeah well unless you forgot we have one in our group.” Soobin didn’t know why he was blushing.

“Yeah. But you smell like you bathed in him. Did you two scent ?” Yeonjun asked.

“No.” Soobin said almost immediately. Yeonjun looked at him for a moment before smirking.

“Wow Binnie. I’m shocked. Do you know the significance of an omega scenting an alpha ?” Yeonjun asked. “It means they like them.”

“Hyung.” Soobin face was probably burning. “He’s just a pup.”

“Mhmm. A pup that was you to smell like him.” Yeonjun said.

“He’s illegal !” Soobin said.

“Not illegal enough according to the way you smell. I wonder, does he smell like you. Did you force your scent all over our baby ? Is there any innocence left ? Where did he sleep last night.” Yeonjun began to ramble.

“Hyung please.” Soobin looked away. Kai was a pup. He scented because they are comfortable around one another, nothing more nothing less.

* * *

Soobin kept that in mind as the weeks went by. He didn’t scent Kai again. Ignored the pouts that followed when he told the younger that you just can’t scent anyone.

“I’m not scenting anyone. I’m scenting you.” Kai said.

“Yeah but...I’m not your alpha kiddo. You can only do that to your alpha.” Soobin tried to explain. Kai looked at him for a moment before walking away. Later on that night he got an earful from Yeonjun about making their youngest sad. Soobin didn’t like Kai sad either so he knocked on the omegas door. Kai was in his bed, soft fluffy peach colored pajamas on with a headband to keep his hair out of his freshly washed face. He was sitting in the middle of his bed, mumbling to himself in Chinese that had Soobin smiling.

“Kai ?” Soobin said. The omega looked at him before huffing.

“Yes ?” Kai asked.

“Can I come in ?” Soobin asked.

“No.” Kai pouted. Soobin stood at the door entrance. It was silent for a moment before Kai looked back up. “Get in here.” Soobin did as he was told, shutting the door behind him.

“You're mad at me.” Soobin said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“You were being mean to me.” Kai said.

“Never. Just trying to get you to understand a few things.” Soobin said.

“I understand just fine. You hate me.” Kai said.

“What?” Soobin asked incredulously.

“Why else would you not want to smell like me ? I smell amazing.” Kai said. Soobin looked at him for a moment, the slight squint to his glaring eyes and the tiny frown on his pink lips. He’s so cute.

“I don’t hate you Hyuka.” Soobin said.

“Yes you do. You’ve never said no to me before.” Kai said. And he’s right. Because Soobin is a weak man. Sighing, Soobin moved so he sat directly next to Kai. He tugged the younger down to his chest. The omega yelped and struggled for a bit before settling against the tall alpha.

“I don’t hate you.” Soobin said. “You’re literally a baby. No one hates babies.”

“I’m not a baby.” Kai growled out.

“Yes you are. You’re my baby. Baby Ning.” Soobin wrapped his arms around Kai’s shoulders, squeezing him close. “You’re a brat too, so fucking spoiled you get so mad at a simple no.”

“Hyung.” The tone in Kai’a voice changed but Soobin ignored it.

“Do you know how much I want to scent you ? Want to push you against any surface and take in all of you . Want you to smell like me and me to smell like you because we both smell so good.” Soobin said.

“Then do it.” Kai said.

“I can’t.” Soobin said. “I shouldn’t.”

“Please hyung. Please ? I’ll be good. I won’t pout or anything.” Kai said, rubbing his face into Soobin. “I’ll be good.”

“You’re already so good baby. How about I just hold you huh ? Keep you nice and warm like this.” Soobin said and Kai purred. 

“Can we watch a movie ?” Kai asked.

“In here ?” Soobin asked.

“Living room. We can lay in the blankets and spend some time together. I missed you.” Kai said.

“You’re the one who was ignoring me.” Soobin said.

“Cinnamon.” Kai shrugged.

“Cinnamon ?” Soobin blinked before laughing. “You mean semantics ?”

“I said what I said. Let’s go.” Kai said, cheeks pink but tugged them both up.

Once the movie was on and popcorn made, Soobin relaxed into the couch. Kai was next to him, thin fingers holding one popcorn at a time to nibble on. Soobin felt himself drift off halfway through when a weight was being thrown in his lap. He looked down to see Kai settle on him.

“What are you doing ?” Soobin asked.

“Sleep hyung.” Kai said. I’ll wake you up when it’s over.”

But Kai never did. Soobin woke up the following morning with numb legs but more content than he’s been in a while. He felt something tickle his nose and squirmed.

“Soobin-hyung.” The sound of his name made him open his eyes and he almost jumped at the sight of Beomgyu.

“What the fuck.” Soobin hissed.

“I should say that.” Beomgyu said, backing away. “What are you two doing in public space ?”

“Huh ?” Soobin blinked. He looked down at Kai was still there, resting quietly against his chest. He was so pretty like this too it should be illegal, long lashes pressed against pretty pale cheeks and pink lips slightly open with each soft breath. Kai’s hands held onto Soobin’s shirt in a vice grip though he looked very relax.

“He’s adorable yes. But you can’t hog him for yourself hyung.” Beomgyu said, reaching over to brush Kai’s brown hair from his face. Soobin caught his wrist before the beta could do any more and glared.

“I’m not hogging him.” Soobin said.

“No but you want to.” Beomgyu said and dogged the hit Soobin aimed at him. The smaller teen laughed at the glare Soobin gave him. He was about to say something with Kai stirred in his lap.

“Hyung, stop moving.” Kai said.

“Sorry.” Soobin said. Wait- sorry ? This brat literally slept in his lap all night, numbing him from the waist down and he’s the one who is sorry ?

“Whipped.” Beomgyu said. “Gosh, you find yourself an omega and suddenly I don’t know you anymore.”

“I will choke you.” Soobin said. “Will choke you and Yeonjun-hyung.”

“Though I do approve of choking, please, keep your kinks to yourself.” Beomgyu said. “Or to Kai.”

“Don’t !” Soobin was about to reach for him again but Beomgyu ran out of the living room.

“Evil little shit.” Soobin said.

“Hyung is saying bad words.” Kai mumbled. “Gonna tell Junnie-hyung.”

“Wow and here I do so much for you. A shame.” Soobin said before pushing Kai off of him. He could never be too cruel as he pushed him on the other end of the couch and stood up, trying to get circulation back in his legs. He’s going to sleep in his own bed tonight.

* * *

Tired was something Soobin was learning to get accustomed to. Here where their hours were limited and schedule packed, it had his body and mind just exhausted. But he was doing what he loved and with each passing day, he could feel himself a little bit of his strength back. Not much could be said about Huening Kai though. The boy seemed to be tripping over his own feet after they finished evaluations today.

“You look like you haven’t slept in days.” Soobin said. They were eating dinner now, the mixed rice and vegetables hitting differently when they haven’t eaten in hours. It was just Soobin and Kai again, the others stuffed their faces and rushed to take showers. 

“I feel like if I blink too slowly, my entire body will shut down.” Kai said widening his eyes making Soobin laugh.

“How about you eat a few more spoonfuls and we both can go to bed.” Soobin said.

“Can I sleep with you again ?” Kai asked, more alert than he was seconds ago.

“As long as you shower.” That was all Soobin had to say before Kai finished his meal and rushed to the hopefully empty showers. Soobin has showered first, happy he did as he eat without rush. He put their dishes away and made his way to his room. The lights were off now minus the bed side lamp and Soobin kept his door cracked for Kai to come in. He was moments away from fading away when the door shut. The soft pitter of feet could only be their lovely omega’s. Soobin opened his eyes to see Kai slip into his bed. He turned over to face the younger but Kai pushed him back on his back.

“What are you-“

“Shh.” Kai hissed. He crawled into Soobin’s lap, straddling him for a bit and then laid down on his chest. They were perfectly connected then, chest to chest and hip to hip. Kai seemed to sigh contently as he nosed the alpha.

“You can’t possibly want to sleep like this.” Soobin said, patting Kai’s butt gently. “You’ll cramp up.”

“Nonsense.” Kai said. “As long as I’m with hyung I’m perfectly fine.”

“What about me then ? I’ll be numb.” Soobin said, hand stopping his butt patting to move up to thread Kai’s hair.

“Numb with love.” Kai giggled. 

“You’re so lucky.” Soobin whispered more to himself but Kai heard him.

“Lucky that I’m cute ? Lucky that you like me ? Lucky that you want to hold me ?” Kai asked.

“Lucky that I want to sleep. You should sleep.” Soobin said.

“Sleeping with hyung is nice. You’re so big.” Kai said.

“Thanks ?” Soobin said, cheeks slightly heating up. Kai just hummed and then he was asleep. It was almost endearing at how limp he was on top of Soobin. This omega would surly be the death of him. And Soobin was sure he would get an earful in when they wake up but right now, he doesn’t care. Kai was warm and his weight comfortable in Soobin’s arms. The boy didn’t even stir or snore, he slept like he did everything else, elegantly. Soobin watched him for a moment like this, watching the soft rise and fall of Kai on his chest who clung to him like a small child would to their father. 

Soobin rubbed Kai’s hair, scratching at his scalp before moving his hands down to the omegas neck. He rubbed there too, earning a small sound of content from the younger. Soobin moved down a bit more to the center of Kai’s back. He rubbed back and forth here, letting the omega relax heavily that he was purring. It was a low vibration, one that came from his chest and made Soobin’s heart shudder. To have an omega so comfortable around you that they purr is an honor.

“Sleep Soobin, just sleep.” Soobin whispered for himself before he thought any further.

He woke up, hours later to something touching his hair. The weight on top of him shifted and there was a small giggle as Soobin tried to swat the hand away.

“Hyung wake up.” Kai said. Soobin groaned. “Please ? We have to eat.”

“Sleep over food.” Soobin said. “Stop talking.” He grabbed the omega and pushed him back down on top of him. Kai began to laugh and squirm and Soobin just wanted to hold him so he rolled them over, pressing the omega into the bed beneath him.

“Hyung. You’re squishing me.” Kai said.

“Be good and stay still.” Soobin said, voice deep from sleep and slightly commanding making Kai whimper.

“Don’t talk to me like that.” Kai whispered, tiny hands pressing again Soobin’s chest.

“Like what ?” Soobin looked at him confused.

“Like you’ll do something if I’m not good.” Kai said. They both looked at one another for a moment, Soobin not knowing what to say when the door open.

“I knew it !” Beomgyu hissed. “He’s taking Kai’s innocence.” 

“What ?!” Yeonjun and Taehyun shouted and ran towards the room. 

“I literally just woke up.” Soobin groaned.

“Move.” Yeonjun said, pushing the taller alpha away to get a better look at Kai. All three boys inspected him, checking his neck, his arms, holding his cheeks and rubbing against his hair.

“You’re drowning in him.” Taehyun said towards Kai as he scented the younger’s cheek. Kai flushed and began squirming. “He still smells like a virgin to me.” Taehyun said loudly.

“Hyung !” Kai was the most adorable when flustered. 

“So does Soobin-hyung.” Beomgyu said. “How suspicious.”

“How is it suspicious? We’ve done nothing but sleep.” Soobin said.

“Because you-“

“Can we go eat ?” Kai interrupted. “Please ? I’m starving.” They all looked at him and sighed. Fine, if the baby was hungry, they would stuff him full with all the foods of the world.

“I’m watching you Choi.” Yeonjun said as they walked to the kitchen. Once they were all gone, Soobin sighed. Note to self, lock the door.

* * *

Sometimes when Soobin had the time, he would go pick up the younger members from school. He would hide himself behind a face mask and a hat and wait right at the bench until the bell rang signaling the end of the school day.

“Hyung !” Taehyun would always bounce over to him and pull him into a hug. Soobin ruffled his hair as Beomgyu ran into his side.

“Hey hyung.” Beomgyu said.

“Where’s Ning ?” Soobin asked.

“Wow no ‘how was your day’ or anything ?” Taehyun asked.

“My bad. How was your day Hyunnie ?” Soobin asked.

“Great !” Taehyun smiled and okay the kids were cute. So freaking cute. Soobin smiled at him and Beomgyu began talking about how his day was not so great because their teacher is giving them more work to do. Soobin was half listening as he watched the students flow out but not Kai.

“Hey I’ll be right back. You two can stay here or began walking.” Soobin said. “I’m just going to find Kai he’s taking a while.”

“We will wait for you two.” Taehyun said and Beomgyu agreed. Soobin nodded and headed off. He knew Kai’s classroom was on the west end so he turned down there. He almost turned the corner when he spotted Kai talking to a group of other teens. It was about three of them and Kai looked to be angry.

“There’s no way you have an alpha.” One of them said.

“Yeah there’s no way you could find an alpha so quick. You must be whoring yourself out.” Another said.

“I’m not.” Kai huffed. 

“That’s the only way. Who would ever want you. You’re the worst example of an omega.” The third one said. Soobin had heard enough.

“Kai !” Soobin stepped into view making the group of teens jump. 

“Hyung.” Kai looked almost relieved to see the older.

“Come here.” Soobin said, glaring down at the other children. They gulped at the sight of a y’all angry alpha. Kai walked over towards him, doing what he normally did and wrapped himself around Soobin. Soobin wrapped his arms around Kai’s waist, giving the other teens one last glare before focusing his attention fully on Kai.

“Hyuka, are you alright ?” Soobin asked. Kai nodded though his eyes were glossy with unshed tears. 

“M’fine hyung. Can we just go home ?” Kai said lowly and Soobin nodded. He removed his arms to take Kai’s hand. They walked out of the building and Kai only relaxed when the group of boys were no longer in sight.

“Hey, want me to carry you ?” Soobin asked, feeling the need to distract the younger.

“Really ?” Kai asked.

“Yeah, hop on.” Soobin said. Kai did as he was told and immediately scented Soobin’s neck, burying his face into the junction between his shoulders. “Kai.”

“Sorry I just- I need you right now hyung.” Kai said lowly.

“I’m right here baby.” Soobin said. “I’m always right here.”

“Baby.” Kai whispered. Soobin couldn’t see him but he could smell what that word did to the younger. Sighing, Soobin finally reached Taehyun and Beomgyu.

“Finally. Was starting to think you two were dying in there.” Taehyun said.

“Why are you holding him ? Is our little Ning feeling sick ?” Beomgyu asked poking Kai’s side making him jump.

“Stop it before I drop him.” Soobin said. “But yeah, he’s not feeling well. Let’s go shall we ?” 

“Hyung I was just telling Beomgyu-hyung that at some point if you take too much medicine it’s not that you’ll become immune to everything but your body will adjust to the medicine and then you’ll become more sick because the medicine won’t work.” Taehyun said. 

“What ?” Soobin said after a moment making Kai giggle.

“Okay hear me out.” Taehyun began rambling again. Soobin listened or well tried to but the boy on his back was being very distracting. Somehow Kai managed to push aside Soobin’s collar so that his nose pressed right against his scent. He would occasionally shift up, brush his lips against Soobin’s neck and hum appreciatively if Soobin would react.

“Ning stop it.” Soobin hissed as Kai pressed another kiss to his neck.

“Why ? Does it make you nervous hyung ?” Kai teased.

“I will drop you.” Soobin threatened.

”You didn’t say no.” Kai kissed him again. Soobin dropped him. “Ow hyung !”

“Sorry. My arms got tired.” Soobin said, no hint of sorry in his voice.

“Aren’t alphas supposed to have like some supreme stamina ? Maybe you should start hitting the gym.” Beomgyu said.

“Are you calling me weak ?” Soobin asked offended.

“Yeah.” Beomgyu said. “Weak arms, weak legs. Weak heart.” Beomgyu ran at the right moment before Soobin jumped on him. Taehyun and Kai watched them from behind, rolling their eyes.

“What are you doing to him Ning Ning ?” Taehyun asked.

“What do you mean Hyun ?” Kai asked. “I’m not doing anything he doesn’t like.”

“Just everything he’s afraid to admit.” Taehyun said. “Omegas, you’ll be the death of all alphas for sure.”

“Betas. You’ll be the death of the entire human race for sure.” Kai said in the same tone.

“Okay fair enough.” Taehyun said trying to be offended but couldn’t. Kai laughed, pulling his smaller friend into his arms. At least like this, they were all happy.

Later on that night, after Yeonjun had separated Soobin and Beomgyu and Taehyun tried to hardest not to choke them both out, they were all in the studios. Soobin back at making a song. He was staring at the keyboard in front of him for a while now, feeling like something was missing from the song.

“Pianos don’t play themselves hyung despite what all the horror movies portray.” Kai said from the door.

“What do you know about horror movies ?” Soobin asked.

“Enough.” Kai said simply. He walked in and planted himself in Soobin’s lap. Kai’s elegant fingers brushed along the keys before playing a song. Soobin listened to it for a moment, not recognizing the tune.

“What’s this ?” Soobin asked, resting his chin on Kai’s shoulder.

“An OST.” Kai said. “A old one from this Chinese drama my mom used to watch.”

“It’s sad.” Soobin said. “You don’t suit sad.”

“No, I guess I don’t.” Kai said. “But it’s about love. And love is sad.”

“Love is happy too Ning.” Soobin said. Kai stopped playing. “You love so many things that make you happy right ?”

“And you love enough to make you sad too.” Kai said. Soobin paused.

“Are you okay ?” He asked. “Is it...about earlier ?” Soobin asked.

“No.” Kai rolled his eyes. “That wasn’t the first time someone has said that to me.”

“They’re wrong though Kai.” Soobin said. “You’re the perfect omega. You’re pretty and you smell wonderful. You’re adorable and touchy and you love to be loved and give love. Any alpha or beta would be lucky to have you.” Soobin said. Kai still hasn’t faced him yet and Soobin didn’t look from beyond the keyboard but he could tell the other was shy.

“Thank you hyung.” Kai said. “It’s nice to just...hear that sometimes.”

“Hear how amazing you are ?” Soobin teased. “You’re the best baby.” Soobin said.

“If you keep calling me baby hyung I just might do something.” Kai said.

“Do what ?” Soobin asked. Kai turned his head to the side before pushing Soobin back into the chair fully. He got up only to plop back in Soobin’s lap, this time facing him in a straddle.

“Can I stay here ? I’ll be good.” Kai said.

“Every time you say that, you end up being bad.” Soobin said.

“That’s not a no.” Kai said and rested his head on Soobin’s shoulder.

“No, it wasn’t.” Soobin said. He worked around Kai, moved to place the headphones back on his head and continue his song. Maybe half an hour past before Kai became restless. His fingers started to mess with Soobin’s shirt, the top two buttons being done and undone. Soobin ignored it as he was finally getting somewhere and did not want to lose his train of thought. It was only until Kai placed a kiss on Soobin’s neck that his attention started to waver. He didn’t even notice it at first, the light touches of lips against him. But Kai pressed harder, lips starting from the top and trailing down to his collarbone.

“Fuck Kai.” Soobin swore as Kai bit him. “Don’t bite.” Soobin couldn’t hear the omega but he felt him mumble something against his skin. Soobin focused on the song again, giving it a full listen this time when Kai shifted up into his lap. Soobin moved one hand to grab the younger’s hip while the other stayed on his computer. Kai licked him this time, tongue swirling and wet before he sucked onto Soobin. “Kai.” The younger’s wasn’t listening, trailing his lips up to Soobin’s jaw, kissing here and there until he was right in front of Soobin, their eyes connected. Kai gripped the back of Soobin’s neck to angle his head away.

“Shit Kai.” Soobin tried not to moan but the younger just bit gently into his scent glands and it made his eyes flare red. 

“You sound good hyung.” Kai said. The song had stopped playing so Soobin could hear him again. “Does it feel good ?” Kai asked.

“You don’t know what you’re asking.” Soobin said.

“I don’t ?” Kai said, catching Soobin’s eyes. The red in them made the omega preen because yes here he was making an alpha actually feel something. “I think I do hyung. Want to mark you up. Can you mark me too ?”

“If I as so much as touch you any more than I am, your hyungs will kill me.” Soobin said.

”Don’t worry about them hyung, worry about me.” Kai said. 

“Who taught you this ?” Soobin asked, hands coming to Kai’s waist so he could at least stop his squirming, it was started to do bad things to Soobin.

“Taught me what ? I’m just doing what feels good. Does it feel good ?” Kai asked.

“At little too good.” Soobin admitted. Kai beamed.

“Hyung can you- please ? I won’t ask for more, I promise.” Kai said and Soobin had to close his eyes to take a moment. He’s going to hell. “Please ?”

“Shh baby. I’m here.” Soobin said, hand coming up to grip Kai’s neck. “You’re so needy huh.” He tilted Kai’s head aside to nose him. The omega whimpered, falling limp into his hold. “How much do I have to do to satisfy you.”

“Hyung.” Kai gasped as Soobin pressed a kiss to his neck. He did it once, twice, before pulling back to look at the younger. “Please.”

“Okay. Spoiled baby. I’m here.” Soobin said and Kai flushed. Soobin placed his lips back on the smooth neck and something in him flared. He could bite him right now, could cause so many problems with just one nip from his teeth making this pretty omega. But he couldn’t, so instead he settled for sucking. He sucked and kiss all over Kai’s neck and shoulder. 

“Hyung it feels good.” Kai said, trying to move his hips but Soobin had to draw a line.

“Can’t Kai.” Soobin said.

“Don’t call me Kai.” The omega said. Soobin sucked harder at that.

“Who are you commanding baby ?” Soobin asked. 

“Please please please.” Kai begged and really it was like music to Soobin’s ears. He never thought he would be able to hear Kai ever like this.

“What do you want ?” Soobin asked.

“I want you hyung.” Kai said. Soobin hummed, he moved away, taking in the sight of a semi-wrecked Kai. His hair wild, his pupils blown and his lips so inviting. Soobin help his head in place, so easy to just hold Kai how he wanted him to and leaned in. A knock on the studio door had them both jumping out of whatever they were doing.

“Soobinnie have you seen Hyuka ? The dance instructor wants him to record something.” Yeonjun asked.

“Fuck.” Soobin hissed. “Um no I didn’t. Maybe check the bathrooms.”

“Okay.” Yeonjun said, walking away.

“Hyung ?” Kai looked up at him innocently.

“You little minx, you’re going to get me killed. They’re going to murder me-fuck your neck. You look-“ Soobin paused. “Claimed.” Kai mewled at that. “No no. Get up.” Soobin said. They both stood up and Soobin reaches for his hoodie. He stuffed Kai in it, ignoring the way the younger drowned in it and pushed the hood over his head. “Go.”

“Hyung...you’re not mad at me ?” Kai asked.

“No. We will talk about this later.” Soobin said and Kai nodded. Who knew how long later would be.

* * *

“Oh my god just go talk to him.” Taehyun said after Soobin sighed for the fifth time in two minuets. They were supposed to have a fun night out eating street food and playing games Soobin kept giving Kai these long looks and was losing all the games they played, it was barely fun.

“Huh ?” Soobin blinked.

“Talk. To. Him.” Taehyun said. “You’re releasing sad ass pheromones and honestly it’s ruining my rice cake.”

“Shut up.” Soobin rolled his eyes.

“I’m serious hyung. Whatever is your issue, just talk it out. Kai won’t be upset at you, he thinks you’re like god or something.” Taehyun said.

“That’s a bit extreme.” Soobin said.

“If you don’t talk, I’m going to lock you both up in a room and you’ll be forced to talk it out.” Taehyun said.

“Fine fine. Man people under six feet sure are evil.” Soobin said and Taehyun glared at him. He moved over to where Kai was at, they were walking through a small street that held a lot of random shops. Kai was looking through one of the glasses at a few fish, half of his eaten corn dog was held in his right hand and this left tapping on the glass.

“They’re cute.” Soobin said. “The blue reminds me of your eyes.” Andddd what the hell was Soobin even saying. Kai glanced at him funny, trying not to laugh.

“Hyung are you perhaps by chance, flirting with me ?” Kai asked. Soobin looked away. He couldn’t do this. This was a mistake.

“The sign says don’t tap.” Soobin said changing the conversation.

“What sign ?” Kai looked around and Soobin pointed at it. “Oh.”

“What do I take you to school for ?” Soobin said.

“Korean would be easier if I didn’t already know like five other languages.” Kai huffed.

“That is true.” Soobin said. “Hey want to see the dogs ?” Kai nodded and they walked up to the small puppies at the shop up the street. Kai immediately cooed at a tiny dark colored one.

“This one looks just like you.” Soobin said. “Adorable.” 

“Maybe you are flirting with me.” Kai laughed. Soobin kept his eyes on the dog. They had to keep moving though as Yeonjun and Beomgyu seemed to spot something else. Soobin and Kai trailed in the back. 

“Oh hyung can we get one ?” Kai asked pointing to the hotteok. Soobin nodded.

“Oh such a pretty omega you have.” The Aunty said as Soobin ordered two hotteoks. 

“Oh he’s not-“ 

“I suggest buying one big one so you both can share. Isn’t that what couples do these days.” The Aunty interrupted. “He’s so fair. A foreigner ?”

“Yeah.” Was all Soobin could say.

“Lovely catch. I’m sure you get that a lot don’t you alpha.” She says handing him the big hotteok.

“Not enough.” Soobin mumbled. “Thank you.”

“Eh hyung you only got one.” Kai said as Soobin walked back over towards him.

“It’s for you.” Soobin held it out.

“It’s big. How about we share ?” Kai took a bite and held it up to Soobin. Soobin took a bite too, letting the honey glaze and cinnamon warm him. “Good ?”

“Good.” Soobin said. Kai hummed and they kept walking. Occasionally their hands would brush and Soobin would shrink away.

“You don’t have to be scared of me hyung. I won’t jump you.” Kai whispered, leaning close to Soobin.

“I don’t know, you have a tendency of doing just that.” Soobin said.

“But you like it.” Kai winked making Soobin flush. “Cute.” Kai teased.

“I’m older than you.” Soobin said.

“So are a lot of people here.” Kai said.

“You’re being mouthy.” Soobin said.

“Do something about it then.” Kai said and pulled Soobin into the nearby space hidden by some old carts and wooden crates. It was darker here but smelled like the bakery it was near by but neither of them cared as Soobin pressed Kai against the wall. He leaned in close, nose bumping before their lips met. They both tasted like the hotteok, sweet and filing and it made Soobin kiss Kai further. He bit at Kai’s lip, opening him up so he could dive in further. Kai moaned into him, hand coming to cutch against Soobin’s chest. Soobin couldn’t get enough of him once he started. He licked into Kai, tongue sucking against the younger and eliciting a high moan.

“Shhh baby. You’ll attract attention.” Soobin said. Kai made an annoyed sound before pressing their lips back together. Soobin liked how eager the younger was, like how sweet Kai tasted and the sounds he made but they were in public for gods sake. Soobin pulled back after a while, both of them breathing heavy as they stared into one anothers eyes. “You’re messy.” Soobin said noticing the younger had a bit of honey near his lips. He licked it, lapping at it gently before Kai turned his head to kiss him again.

“Soobin-hyung ? Ning ? Where’d you two go I swear to god.” Beomgyu’s was a distance away but it was enough to pull them two apart. They came out of their hidden space and spotted Beomgyu looked for them in the wrong direction.

“Hyung !” Kai shouted catching his attention.

“There you two are. Where were you ?” Beomgyu asked suspiciously.

“Getting hotteok.” Kai answered simply holding out the barely eaten thing.

“Oh.” Beomgyu said. “Well Yeonjun-hyung is actually hungry hungry so we are going to a restaurant.” 

“Yes more food !” Kai said excitedly.

“How you’re not fat is beyond me.” Soobin said, holding onto the omega before he hit someone at the way he was jumping.

“Geography.” Kai said. Both korean boys paused at him.

“I think he means genetics.” Soobin whispered to Beomgyu who snorted.

“Of course he does. Let’s go eat.” 

Dinner was different types of rice bowls. Soobin getting a savory beef one while Kai gotten something spicy. He had only eaten about two bites before Soobin felt eyes on him.

“Hyung share.” Kai said. “Please?”

“You think adding a please makes everything you say better huh ?” Soobin asked but put some on his spoon and held it out to the younger.

“It works right ?” Kai said.

“Hmm.” Soobin said. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” 

“What about me ?” Taehyun asked. “If I say please will you share ?”

“Debatable. Are you cute ?” Soobin asked.

“The cutest.” Taehyun said.

“Then of course.” Soobin said sharing.

“What about me ?” Yeonjun asked.

“Damn if y’all wanted some just ask.” Soobin said.

“Hyung you cursed.” Kai whispered. 

“No cursing in front of anyone under the age of nineteen.” Yeonjun said.

“Haha.” Beomgyu said. Soobin pinched him. 

* * *

In all honestly no one had seen this coming. Of course they know what it means to be an omega. The factors that come with it and what to do about them but they never expect them to happen to Kai so soon. Soobin was with Yeonjun, playing games in the living room with the scent hit both of them. They paused, eyes flashing red as they glanced at one another.

“Kai !” They both shouted and rushed towards the omegas room. Said boy was on his bed, trembling in pain and seemingly flushed.

“Hyung. Hyung it hurts help I don’t know what’s going on.” Kai said looking at both alphas with desperate blue eyes. Yeonjun took a step forward, slow and tentative as Soobin kept back. He didn’t want to get closer to the omega, scared of what a close proximity might do.

“You’re going into heat Ning. But it’s going to be okay.” Yeonjun said.

“Not okay.” Kai doubled over in pain. “Definitely not okay. I’m so hot.” Kai began lifting his shirt but Yeonjun reached out to stop him.

“Hey no stripping.” Yeonjun said. “I’m going to call the manager okay ?”

“Don’t leave me hyung. I don’t like this.” Kai said. “It feels like I’m burning.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Yeonjun said, rubbing Kai’s hair. The touch was soothing and cool and Kai leaned into it. “Soobin.” Both Soobin and Kai jumped at the sudden attention to him. “Can you come hold him really quick ? We have to make sure he doesn’t do anything harmful while I call the manager.”

“Is that a good idea ?” Soobin asked.

“I wouldn’t ask you if I didn’t trust you.” Yeonjun said. Soobin gulped but stepped forward. He sat down for a second on the bed before getting a lap full of Kai.

“Hyung help me.” Kai cried, eyes watering and body shaking.

“We’re trying baby, don’t cry.” Soobin said.

“It hurts. Feels like someone is trying to stretch me out. I feel so empty.” Kai was rambling. “It hurts so bad hyung. So bad.”

“I’m sorry Ning. I wish I could help you more.” Soobin said. He began rubbing at Kai’s stomach, trying to loosen up those forming cramps. The omega whimpered and moaned at his touch. Soobin could feel his pants began to dampen and his eyes widened at the new scent hitting him. “Shit baby you’re leaking.” Soobin whispered.

“I’m sorry hyung.” Kai sobbed. “You feel good. I want to- I need to.” Kai began moving.

“No no you can’t. I know it hurts but you can’t.” Soobin said.

“Please hyung. Please make it stop.” Kai said. Soobin sighed. He held Kai down, keeping him in place on his lap as his other hand tried to sooth the cramps in the younger’s stomach. Soobin said nothing, letting Kai whimper and groan in his lap until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Soobin.” Yeonjun broke him out of his thoughts. “Manager said there isn’t much we can do. Keep him hydrated, make sure he doesn’t uh...make too much of a mess. Feed him.”

“There’s nothing to do to stop the pain ?” Soobin asked.

“Not unless you want to dick him down.” Yeonjun said making Soobin give him a look. “Sorry. But usually if there was another omega around, they could help him. But he just has us.”

“What about Taehyunie or Beomgyu ?” Soobin asked.

“Betas aren’t much help either in this aspect. They don’t uh...have the functionalities- you know all of this you took sex-ed.” Yeonjun face was pink.

“I hate this.” Soobin said.

“I’m pretty sure he hates it more.” Yeonjun walked closer now, brushing Kai’s damp hair away from his face. “We should probably change his clothes.”

“I’m not doing it.” Soobin said.

“Bin...” Yeonjun gave him an un-amused look.

“Hyung I shit you not, I’m half way from pushing him down against this bed and burying my face into his slick covered thighs.” Soobin said making Kai whimper.

“Ew. I don’t need to know your sexual fantasies.” Yeonjun said. “But I trust you and he’s most comfortable around you. I’ll go get a warm bucket and cloth to help wipe the mess. You change him.” 

“You trust me almost too much.” Soobin whispered. Yeonjun ruffled his hair.

“Kai baby, I’m going to take off your clothes okay ? And put you in some thinner pajamas.” Soobin said. 

“Yes please. Take it off.” Kai said. Soobin sighed, placing Kai on the bed to tug off his shirt. Soobin helped him out of it and then paused. The fucking pants. Gulping, Soobin grabbed the waistband and tugged down. Kai gasped, hips hiking up a bit to let Soobin reveal his slim pale thighs. Damn Kai was so pretty even like this. 

“Hyung ?” Kai called making Soobin snap his eyes up.

“Sorry you’re just- god you’re perfect Ning I can’t do this.” Soobin said.

“It’s okay hyung. I’m here. You’re doing great.” Kai said and Soobin could laugh because he was the one supposed to be comforting the younger not the other way around.

“Thank you baby.” Soobin said. He tugged the pants off completely leaving the younger only in his underwear. “Is it cold ?” Soobin asked.

“I’m burning.” Kai said. Yeonjun came back with the wash bin and cloth. 

“Yeahhh and I’m out. Have fun.” Yeonjun said, shutting the door behind him. Soobin sighed. This was going to be the longest night of his life. Soobin dipped the rag into the warm water before ringing it out. He started with Kai’a face first, wiping it softly. Kai let him, let him trail down to his arms, skim across his chest before pausing at the legs. He grabbed one, gently wiping at Kai’s thigh making the younger giggle.

“You treat me with so much care.” Kai said softly.

“You deserve so much more.” Soobin said.

“What a kind alpha.” Kai teased, hand coming to brush Soobin’s hair aside. “If only you’d be a little bit more mean.”

“Huh ?” Soobin blinked.

“I don’t want you to be soft hyung.” Kai said, pushing the cloth side to swing his leg around Soobin’s thighs, straddling him. “I keep saying I want to be good for you but I want you to be bad for me. Can you do that ?” 

“Kai-“ 

“Shh.” Kai leaned in. “You think too much.” Their lips met and Soobin kissed him for a second. He hummed at Kai’s eagerness before pulling back. “What is it going to take for you to see me ?”

“I see you. How can’t I.” Soobin said, they had to be about twenty centimeters apart. 

“Then do something. Anything please. I think I’m moments away from being delirious hyung.” Kai said. “I’m hot and I’m leaking and everything aches and I feel something inside of me that’s missing something and I don’t know what it is but when you touch me it feels right. But you won’t even do that.”

“I’m-“

“And now you sit here and watch me beg like some sort of whore and I-“

“Kai.” Soobin grabbed the boys face. “Calm down.”

“I can’t.” Kai closed his eyes.

“You’re in heat. Everything’s in overdrive. I’m sorry you feel this way but I truly can’t help you in the way you want me to. Do you know what that would imply ?” Soobin said.

“That you’d finally, finally be mine. And I’d be yours and no one can say anything.” Kai said. “That’s all I want.”

“What ?” Soobin blinked. “You want to be mine ?”

“Yes. Yes so much hyung can’t you feel it.” Kai whispered, eyes connecting with Soobin’s.

“You want to be mine.” Soobin whispered in disbelief.

“Wanna be yours alpha. Please ? Can I be ? I don’t have much to offer but I want to be yours so bad.” Kai said.

“Okay.” Soobin said.

“Okay ?” Kai whispered.

“Yeah of course. I can’t ever say no to you Ning. Never no to you.” Soobin said.

“Oh thank god.” Kai laughed. “So can you touch me now ?”

“Okay, I have to say no to one thing.” Soobin said and the put out face Kai gave him was enough to pull him back into a kiss.

* * *

Yeonjun found them like that, Kai laying next to Soobin, thankfully fully dressed and buried into his side. Soobin was next to him, stretched out taking most of the bed as both boys were asleep. It was the next morning and Yeonjun knew Kai’s heat cannot pass in a day and would only get worst with time. But they would have to manage somehow.

“Hyung ?” Soobin stirred awake.

“Hey Binnie, it’s time to clean and feed him.” Yeonjun said.

“Where’s Beomgyu and Taehyun ?” Soobin asked, sitting up and letting Kai settle into his lap.

“School.” Yeonjun said. “Kai has been excused for the remainder of the week.”

“Oh right.” Soobin almost forgot the three brats were still in school.

“I see your will is stronger than you think.” Yeonjun said making Soobin flush.

“Hyung don’t.” Soobin frowned making Yeonjun squish his cheeks.

“You’re adorable.” Yeonjun said. “Now use that power to change him and then feed him. Omegas burn a crap ton of calories when in heat. Kai is already skin and bones, we don’t need him any thinner.” 

“Is that the mom in you talking ?” Soobin said.

“The mom in me won’t hesitate to throw this entire bucket at both of you.” Yeonjun threatened.

“Okay okay geez.” Soobin rolled his eyes.

“I was going to be nice and help you out today but now I think I’ll let you suffer.” Yeonjun said.

“If I can survive last night then what’s so different today ?” Soobin scoffed making Yeonjun chuckle.

“Silly giant alpha, omega heats don’t get better as time goes by, they get worse.” Yeonjun’s words made Soobin’s eyes widen. “Good luck.”

“Hyung wait.” Yeonjun didn’t spare him a glance as he left the room. “Bitch.” Soobin grumbled.

“I heard that !” Yeonjun shouted making Soobin jump. Sometimes Yeonjun was scary.

Getting Kai washed and dressed wasn’t as hard, it was feeding him. He was too distracted to eat the food Soobin held out to him. He took small bites, always a little too close to Soobin’s finger tips. Once he purposely dropped some sauce on Soobin’s finger to hungrily suck it up. Soobin never pulled away so fast. It was hard enough watching the younger practically eye fuck him every time he moved. He was washing the dishes and could feel Kai’s starring him down.

“Hyung...” Kai started.

“Nope. Finish your ice cream. It will cool you down.” Soobin said.

“Mean.” Kai pouted but ate another spoon full. He waited for Soobin to rinse out the bowl before standing up. Soobin glanced at him but Kai said nothing. Maybe he was going back to his room ? Wrong. The younger grabbed his shoulder, turning him around to corner him against the sink. “Hyung.” 

“Kai.” Soobin said.

“I think, that if you don’t touch me now, I’m going to jump you.” Kai said, voice so low it was almost a whisper.

“You’re halfway there.” Soobin said. 

“I just...want to taste you.” Kai licked his lips, eyes flickering down. “Can I ?”

“A-what ?” No one has ever said such words to Soobin before nor was he expecting them to come out of his innocent baby Kai. Kai didn’t give him time to think as he fell down to his knees and nuzzled Soobin from his sweat pants. He mouthed at the bulge, looking up at Soobin who was shaking because nope, abort mission.

“Kai- Kai baby wait I-“ 

“Shh hyung let me do this please ? I’ll be good. I promise.” Kai slipped his hand into his pants. He pulled Soobin out and hummed appreciatively. “I knew it.” Kai whispered.

“Knew what ?” Soobin could feel the blood rush in his body at the tentative touches Kai was doing to him.

“That you’d be big. Everything about you is so big isn’t it hyung.” Kai said.

“I-“ Soobin couldn’t finish this thoughts as Kai licked at his tip. Soobin twitched and grabbed the sink counter. Kai gripped him more firmly, licking long wet stripes up Soobin’s cock before putting the head into his mouth. “Oh god Kai.” Soobin moaned. The omega was so warm inside his mouth, Soobin could bust a nut in seconds at the feeling. But he shouldn’t. Kai bobbed his head, taking Soobin deeper into his mouth until he touched the back of this throat. “Oh shit.” Damn that felt good. Soobin’s hands made their way to Kai’s hair as the younger began to move. Up and down in a sloppy pace that made Soobin want to buck his hips deeper. The slight tug he did on Kai’s hair had the younger humming sending vibrations all around Soobin.

“Fuck.” Soobin hissed. His hips moved, meeting Kai’s waiting mouth that seemed to melt around him. This felt better than anything he had ever done before and couldn’t help but get lost in the pleasure of it. “Shit you’re taking me so well baby.” Soobin said, brushing Kai’s fringe from his face. “You’re doing such a good job- god I just want to fuck your face.” Kai hummed eagerly at that.

“Use me. Please please hyung.” Kai said, begged the older. Soobin dragged him back to his cock, shutting him up as he filled his mouth in one thrust. He held the back of Kai’s head and slid in further, testing how far he could go. The younger barely gagged at all and it made Soobin move faster. 

“You’re so greedy for it. Where you starving baby ?” Soobin asked and Kai nodded. Tears were filling his eyes at the toughness of Soobin’s thrust. He could barely breathe and the tiny gagging sounds he immediately every once in and while made the kitchen sound like some porno. “Shit I’m gonna cum Kai.” Soobin felt his eyes roll back some. He grabbed Kai until the younger’s nose pressed onto his pelvis. The feeling of Kai’s constructing throat around his throbbing cock was enough for Soobin to cum. He pulled out swiftly, just in time for cum to paint all across Kai’s pretty face. 

They both took a moment, trying to catch their breath. Kai looked at him from his knees, eyes faintly blue as he licked cum from the corner of his mouth.

“Oh god. What have I done to you.” Soobin said, tucking himself back in his pants before taking a napkin and wiping Kai’s face.

“Was it-was it good ?” Kai asked, letting Soobin cup his face to clean him.

“So good baby, you might have ruined masturbation for me.” Soobin said making Kai giggle. Yes, hell was definitely where Soobin was going for he defiled an angel. 

“Can we do more please ? Please you tasted so good.” Kai asked.

“You have the perfect manners baby, why can’t I deny you anything.” Soobin said mostly to himself. “I guess a good boy does deserve rewards.” The way Kai’s eyes glossed over at that should have been illegal. Maybe it was. Soobin was slowly starting not to care.

They walked by the living room, Yeonjun was no where in sight. Sighing in relief, Soobin put Kai back into his room. The younger was in a t-shirt and shorts this time, watching Soobin lock the door like a hawk. Soobin moved like a snake. He pushed Kai on his back before hovering over top of him, pulling the younger into a kiss.

“What should I do to you baby ?” Soobin whispered.

“Anything. Anything please.” Kai said breathlessly. “As long as you keep touching me.”

“Hmmm.” Soobin looked down at their bodies for a second before looking back up. “I have an idea.” Soobin flipped Kai over on his stomach. He propped the younger’s butt up so he was in a very open position.

“Hyung.” Kai flushed. Presenting like this made him shy.

“You’re so pretty Ning.” Soobin said. “I’m gonna use my mouth too.” Kai just buried his face into his pillows. Soobin fingers danced around the waist band of his shorts before tugging them down. Kai has refused on wearing underwear, saying they’d just get soaked anyways and now Soobin was thankful he did. Kai’s bottom was much like him, smooth, flawless and oh so pretty. What was so alluring though was the slick dripping out of him. Soobin pushed Kai’s thighs apart, spreading him out out slightly and caught a bit of the slick running down his pretty thighs. “You smell amazing.”

“Hyung don't...” Kai was so red but the alpha was so close. He wanted him to hurry up not tease him.

“Patience baby, I got you.” Soobin said, fingers coming to spread Kai’s cheeks apart. The hole that greeted him was twitching and needy much like the boy it belong to. Gaining one last burst of confidence, Soobin leaned in to give Kai a long lick at his hole. The reaction was immediate, Kai twitched and gasped but didn’t pull away. “You taste good too baby. Like fruit.”

“Please hyung.” Kai said. Soobin indulged, licking him again. Soobin couldn’t get enough of his taste and Kai’s reactions were helping. Every lick and suck made him leak more and rock his hips back onto Soobin’s tongue. Soobin used his fingers to spread his hole open and stick his tongue inside eliciting more reactions. “Oh god hyung ! Yes right there oh my god.” Kai fucked his tongue with grace. Hips moving back, thighs quaking, the younger was a mess and it was all due to Soobin. Soobin are him out like he himself was starving, licking the younger in fast constant strokes that only pulled out more moans from the younger.

“Oh oh oh hyung. I’m gonna- please.” Kai was begging and Soobin felt like he should give him more. His finger pressed against Kai’s hole and the younger moaned loud. Soobin pulled away, wrapping his hand around Kai’a forgotten member and the younger couldn’t give much warning because after a few strokes, he collapsed against the bed. Soobin chased his orgasm, still licking making Kai twitch heavily. “Ah hyung too much.” 

Soobin pulled away at that, letting the younger sob into his pillow. “You okay baby ? Felt good ?”

“So good. You’re so good.” Kai moaned out. Soobin moved up to stroke his hair, letting Kai lean into his touch.

“I’ll have to wash you again now, before Yeonjun-hyung comes to check up on you.” Soobin said.

“Ugh can we just shower ?” Kai asked.

“You’re getting weaker, a shower might make you pass out. And we both can’t shower together.” Soobin said.

“Why not ?” Kai pouted.

“You know why you little minx.” Soobin said.

“How about a bath then ?” Kai offered. “You don’t have to get in but I’m really sticky now.”

“Okay.” Soobin said.

“Though you should wash your face. Even if you smell like me.” Kai said and Soobin blushed. What a brat.

* * *

“Poor Ning.” Taehyun said. It was the third day and Soobin couldn't stay around Kai forever. So he went to the studio, practice for the entire day and only came back to have dinner with everyone. Kai was not included with everyone as his heat hit full power and he was asking for things Soobin really shouldn’t be thinking of. Yeonjun had reversed his door knob so they locked him inside the room and checked on him periodically. Right now he was sobbing and Soobin definitely couldn’t enjoy his noodles like this.

“I tried to hold him earlier but he literally threw up.” Beomgyu said making Taehyun snicker.

“I got him to sleep for about half and hour then he started asking about alphas. I asked him which alpha, we have two and that seemed to cause an existential crisis because he started sobbing saying something about you both being cute he can’t chose.” Taehyun said making both Yeonjun and Soobin flush.

“Well that’s a lie. He’d pick Soobin over me any day.” Yeonjun said.

“Do the rest of us even exist when Soobin-hyung is around ?” Beomgyu asked. A loud thud caught all of their attention and they instantly ran to Kai’s room. He was on the floor, curled up and crying.

“It’s okay Kai. You just fell, nothing broken or bruised.” Soobin said taking the omega in his arms.

“Please don’t leave. Please. It hurts. Everything is sore. Alpha please help.” Kai whispered.

“Has he been like this all day ?” Soobin asked concerned. The boy was almost feverish.

“Yup.” Taehyun said.

“I’m going to help him.” Soobin said.

“Should we camp out at the company tonight ?” Beomgyu asked.

“Not like that !” Soobin said. They all gave him a blank look.

“Okay maybe like that. But I won’t... I promise I won’t have sex with him.” Soobin said. “Just enough to get this heat over with.”

“Hey Binnie, you don’t have to prove yourself. I know you won’t do anything irreversible.” Yeonjun said. “We will camp out at the company for a few hours until you’re settled.”

“Thank you hyung.” Soobin said.

“No problem.” Yeonjun said.

“Use protection.” Taehyun said.

“Eww.” Beomgyu complained the entire way out about sexual intercourse. Soobin didn’t move until the front door of their dorm was shut and locked. Standing up, Soobin carried Kai to the bed. 

“I leave you for a day and you become a mess like this.” Soobin said.

“M’sorry alpha. Nothing helps.” Kai cried. Soobin wiped his tears.

“That’s why I’m here. I’m going to help you.” Soobin said. “Straddle me.” Kai didn’t have to be told twice. They sat close like that, hip to hip as Soobin let Kai rest on his shoulder. His hand traveled down to Kai’s bottoms, slipping through the waistband to touch his hole. “Have you touched here today ?”

“Mhmm.” Kai nodded. “Wasn’t enough. Thought of you and I knew it wasn’t enough.” 

“How many ?” Soobin asked.

“Three.” Kai said.

“Wow you’re probably stretched out aren’t you baby.” Soobin said.

“Just for you alpha.” Kai said and Soobin’s eyes flashed. The alpha title was doing something to him. “Will you touch me now ?”

“I’m going to ruin you.” Soobin said. His finger slipped into Kai and the younger all but sighed in content. He added another, his hands being much larger than Kai’s and he didn’t want to hurt him. Kai did not seem to mind, he bounced back at every movement Soobin made.

“Oh oh yes hyung. Oh my god.” Kai groaned into his shoulder. Soobin thrust his fingers in and out, hooking them to make the younger mewl and shoot up as if he’d been poked. “Do that again.” Kai said.

“Where are your manners baby ?” Soobin asked. “You we’re doing so well.”

“M’sorry.” Kai whined. “Please, please ?” Soobin gave him an approving growl as he slipped in another finger.

“Damn you’re so tight Ning, your ass is eating my fingers.” Soobin said making the younger whimper. “Such a greedy hole you have huh baby, you could probably take another huh ?” 

“No no hyung. Too full.” Kai said but he kept fucking himself back on the fingers stretching him out. The quick pace of the constant in and out of Soobin’s fingers had him seeing stars. They poked and brushed against his prostate every once in a while making Kai clutch tighter to Soobin. He couldn’t do this. “Gonna cum.”

“Good boy. Cum for hyung.” Soobin said and the younger spilled over both of them. He moaned and spasms as his orgasm washed over him. Soobin pulled his fingers out careful not to overstimulate the younger boy. Kai didn’t like this and tried to get closer to him.

“Alpha don’t pull away.” Kai said.

“I’m not going any where pretty baby. Let’s get you out of these clothes huh. I bet you want to help alpha don’t you.” Soobin said and Kai nodded eagerly.

“Want- want alpha to feel good too.” Kai said.

“Such a good omega.” Soobin kisses his temple before pushing him down to lay on his back. Kai laid down and let Soobin pull his soaked bottoms off. The cool air hit his warm skin making him shiver but he only watched as Soobin tugged off his underwear. His shirt came off next and Soobin kissed his shoulder softly. “So pretty.”

“Will alpha take me now ?” Kai asked.

“Kinda. I think you’ll enjoy this. Or hate me for it later.” Soobin said before pulling back. He stripped himself of his own clothes and in another situation he would have probably flushed at such a strong stare that Kai was giving him but the younger was looking at him like he was appreciating every little thing. “On your stomach.” Kai did as he was told. Soobin propped his butt up a little, subtlety testing the weight of Kai’s ass before straddling his thighs. Soobin kept Kai’s thighs tight before slipping his cock in between them.

“Oh-“ Kai started at the feeling that crawled between them.

“Oh god. You’re so warm and slick Ning, gonna fuck you like this.” Soobin said and moved his hips back before thrusting forward. The bed rocked but neither of them care as Soobin’s slow pace was killing them.

“Please move faster.” Kai said after a moment. Soobin nodded and held Kai down by the hips and he started to increase his thrust. His stamina seemed to also increase with each little moan and mewl that slipped out of Kai’s mouth, he felt like he could make a thousand more sounds come out. Kai moved back at his thrust, angling his hips to where if Soobin moved back far enough and thrust he could brush against Kai’s hole. The first time he did it the younger cried out.

“Right there Alpha please right there.” Kai said.

“Can’t right there baby. I want to. Want to fuck you so good you’d be complacent for days. Want to be inside of your warmth and make you feel it for days.” Soobin said.

“Please do. I can- I can take it.” Kai said.

“I know you can baby.” Soobin said. He stopped only to change their position. Kai now on top, straddling him as he rubbed himself on Soobin’s dick. Soobin liked it like this, liked how he could see every feeling that went through the younger as he was nearing his orgasm again. “Shit look at you baby, bouncing on my cock as if it was in you.”

“Alpha please.” Kai was begging him so nicely. “Want to be full of you.” 

“I know. I know but we can’t. You’ll get pregnant and the whole world would try to kill me for ruining you baby.” Soobin said. “But you’d like that wouldn’t you. Like to be connected for hours so you can carry pups just for me.”

“Oh my god I’m close.” Kai’s thighs began to quiver and his movement sloppy yet accurate in how they constant led Soobin to brush at his hole.

“Go on. Come for me.” Soobin said and Kai did, eyes rolling back and cock spurting with cum. Soobin couldn’t hold himself back any longer and came too, right on the younger. Kai fell on top of him, finally seeming to get tired.

“Gonna smell like you for weeks.” Kai said.

“Management is going to end me.” Soobin said. “But how do you feel puppy ?”

“Sticky. Yet so warm hyung. You’re such a good alpha.” Kai said.

“You’re amazing too Ning. Let’s wash you up, I think your heat is passing it’s peak.”

And Soobin was right. The next day, the younger woke up and all but screamed as he seen Soobin in his bed. He shoved the alpha out and looked down at himself, thankfully dressed and not sticky.

“Oi Kai what the hell.” Soobin groaned, confused as to why he was suddenly being thrown away.

“Why are you in my room ?” Kai asked.

“Did you forget ? Your heat...” Soobin said. Kai seemed to be taking a moment to wake up and process everything.

“Oh my god.” Kai said. “I begged you.” Soobin flushed.

“Ah- yeah well.”

“I your dick. Holy crap you came on my face !” Kai shouted.

“Shhh shh ! Before the others hear.” Soobin said moving to shush the younger. “Fucking Yeonjun-hyung will kill me. I’ve already tested the limits by cum marking you.”

“You what ?!” Kai shouted and Soobin moved to cover his mouth with his hands. Kai was yelling behind them as Soobin tried to ease the antsy omega. Finally they both backed down for Kai to stare at him.

“What ?” Soobin asked.

“We did all of that and you...you didn’t mate me ?” Kai said.

“Oh Ning.” Soobin softened.

“Did you not...did I force you to do all of this hyung ?” Kai asked, eyes a faint blue and teary.

“Of course not Hyuka. I wanted to help you so much. It pleases my alpha to take care of you. But it pained me so much to not mate you. But I can’t. I can’t do that to you and ruin everything we are building you know that right ?” Soobin said and Kai rubbed his eyes but nodded.

“Sorry I think it’s still here. The heat I mean.” Kai said.

“Just some lingering effects it’s okay.” Soobin said, moving to brush away at Kai’s cheeks. “But this doesn’t make me like you any less Ning. I still want to be your boyfriend.”

“Good.” Kai said but there was a blush to his face. “I still want to be yours too.”

“Then as my first duty as a boyfriend, let me feed you.” Soobin said.

“Sounds more like an alpha than a boyfriend.” Kai said.

“Kai !” Soobin gave him a look. He was really trying here to keep it PG after a few days of nothing but explicit porn worthy moments.

“Sorry sorry.” Kai grinned all cheeky. “Be a good boyfriend and carry me ? I feel so drained.” 

“I got you baby.” Soobin said standing up to pick him up.

“Hyung if you keep calling me that I might make us stay here for a few more days.” Kai said.

“Nope nope. We are being innocent and going to eat while blankly ignoring your lingering effects okay ?” Soobin said making Kai giggle as they made their way to the kitchen.

“Okay.”


End file.
